


Kiss me

by SouthDrarry



Series: Valentine’s Special [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Clueless Craig Tucker, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, creek - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry
Summary: Craig makes a plan to get Tweek to finally kiss him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Valentine’s Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175933
Comments: 27
Kudos: 113
Collections: sp creek server valentines 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet... but I promise it will be on like the next few days, I’m working so hard on it as I want to put it in the Valentine’s Collection and I know it’s the 15th February already... but I feel like the whole month of February counts as Valentine’s Day?
> 
> Sigh, if not I’ll beg and plead to put it somewhere else. 
> 
> So here’s the first chapter! 
> 
> It’s inspired by Kiss Me-Sixpence None the Richer which is such an adorable song. I’ve been listening to it on repeat while writing this. :)

Craig was thankful that Tweek was helping out at the Valentine’s lunch time bake sale, and wasn’t here at their usual table in the canteen; Clyde had got way too graphical in his description of finally making out with Bebe. He was currently arguing that it was _second base_ as her breasts had definitely been touching his chest when he’d stuck his tongue in her mouth. The others were vehemently denying, as it wasn’t his hands that had touched the boobs. Yuck. Craig honestly wanted to vomit up the hamburger he’d been consuming. He wasn’t sure whether it was heterosexual relationships that were nauseating to him, or the fact that it was Clyde and Bebe that were the ones _frenching._ He had seen what that guy had put in his mouth over the years, ugh!

“Se.. se… seriously? You bit her lip dude?” Jimmy asked in shocked awe, a little too loudly for the canteen area and drawing Craig’s attention back to Clyde’s jocular boasting.

“Yup. I read about it in one of those chick magazines my sister leaves hanging about. Apparently it’s _sensual nibbling._ ” Clyde puffed up his chest arrogantly, giving a calculated shrug. “She seemed to really like it.”

Craig couldn’t help the little snort that escaped. Clyde looked so stupid, bragging about his kissing exploits like he was a ladies man. He’d been dating Bebe for like a year, you’d think that he was having a ménage a trois the way he was going on about it. The guys all turned his way though, Clyde looked particularly upset that his best friend was mocking him.

“Why are you being such a dick Craig? It’s true! Bebe told me she liked it when I asked her.” The stocky brunette folded his arms crossly and glared.

“I’m sure she did Clyde.” Craig couldn’t keep the sarcasm from his voice. To be perfectly honest his usual tone was pretty sarcastic, but this one made it clear he thought Clyde was being an ass. Mainly because he was.

“You know, I’ve never heard about or seen you kissing Tweek…” Clyde narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered about the lack of exploits his stoic friend had shared.

“Hmm… that’s tr.. tr.. right.” Jimmy stammered, also shooting Craig looks laced with curiousity.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Craig’s brain short circuited before he could finally latch onto a plausible reason. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the _most_ talented actor and so he didn’t sound the most believable as he said. “That’s ‘cause Tweek and I are very private with what we get up to in the bedroom. We’ve done tons of stuff!”

“Bullshit! I bet you’ve not even kissed him.” Clyde’s earlier hurt over his friend’s derision turned to glee as he was able to tease him back.

“Hey, they’ve been going out like 4 years.. of course they’ve probably kissed Clyde.” Token, the calm and reasonable one, pointed out to the group. That might have convinced the group, if Craig hadn’t been sporting a rather vivid red hue. Fuck. Why did he have to start the habit of blushing now?

“Yes, we have. Now mind your goddamn business.” Craig flipped his friends off for good measure, steadfastly ignoring his burning cheeks. The boys ribbed on him a bit longer, but Craig did not pay them any mind. Thoughts were racing past, too quick to even make sense of, but one did circle back in a haunting loop. _Shit. Why haven’t we kissed? Would Tweek want to?_

And so the seeds had been planted.


	2. Chapter 2

It bugged him. The thought gnawing at him even as he met up with Tweek to walk to their afternoon classes together, still whirring in his mind hours later when they were watching Red Racer together. Sure, it made sense that they hadn’t kissed in the first few years of their relationship, they had been ten for Christ’s sake when they’d gotten together. Neither of them mature enough for the physical aspects of being a couple. But they were fourteen now, and puberty had clearly been affecting the both of them. So why hadn’t they kissed?

Craig surmised that maybe over the years they had just fallen into the comfort of their routine, neither wanting to introduce the excitement of _kissing_ into the mix, and for things to potentially fall apart. But now he thought about it, now he _wanted_ to kiss Tweek.

Sure a part of it was the fact that he definitely didn’t want to be the only guy in their grade who hadn’t been kissed. But a big part of him wanted him to have that experience with Tweek. He loved him.

The blonde in question turned to him then, a flash of worry in his eyes as he took in his boyfriend’s pensive expression.

“Craig? Is everything _ngh_ okay?” Tweek probed, his central incisors pressing on his lips firmly in concern. “You’ve been like really quiet today...”

Craig really didn’t want to share with Tweek what was on his mind. First off, it was goddamn embarrassing and secondly, what’s if the reason that they hadn’t kissed was because Tweek didn’t want to. Maybe the blonde only thought of him as a _platonic boyfriend_? Did those even exist? Craig wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to just spring _kissing_ on Tweek like that..he had to get it to happen organically.

Noticing that Tweek was still awaiting his answer, he mumbled an excuse that he was just thinking about things and that it was nothing to worry about. Of course Tweek didn’t take it too well..

“Are you _ngh_ wanting to break up with me?” Tweek asked in a small voice, his lips pulled into a frown.

“No. No. No..” Craig rushed to reassure him, wanting to erase the sadness from Tweek’s face permanently. He never wanted to be the cause of that emotion again and so he lied. “I’m… uh.. just been worried about Stripe. Does he look lonely to you?”

Tweek glanced over to where their shared baby was nestled in his rodent enclosure and surveyed him pensively. “Uh.. he seems okay man. Do you want to get him out? We can have him on the bed with us if you want?”

“Sounds good honey.” Craig replied, relief sweeping through him at having successfully distracted Tweek away from probing his internal crisis. He scooped up the guinea pig and softly placed him in the nest of blankets Tweek had created, settling with a smile next to his two favourite things in the entire world. Tweek and Stripe.

Though he resolved to act more engaged with the conversation for the rest of the evening, inside his mind couldn’t switch off. Was this how Tweek felt all the time? No wonder he was so on edge. It was brutal. Just when he thought that his brain would let him get peace, bam! A reminder of how he hadn’t kissed Tweek yet would pop in his head, making his stomach churn with anxiety. One thing Craig knew for sure, he needed to kiss the boy soon. Then he might finally be able to relax. 

It occurred to him, after Tweek had said goodbye and left for home, that the time of year was on his side. It was almost Valentine’s Day. What could be a more romantic setting to have his first kiss with Tweek in? The seasonal decorations were sure to get him in the mood.

To calm his nerves, and slow down the butterflies that were swimming in his gut at the thought, he decided to do what he always did when he was unsure. He would make a plan. Google had a lot of results when he searched for how to kiss a guy, and Wikihow had two articles that showed a lot of promise. The first being: How to hint for a kiss from a guy, and the second: How to kiss someone for the first time. He figured that he would use _subtle hints_ to get Tweek to kiss him and bring out the show stopping seduction tactics later if his first plan. Dutifully he combined the ideas on a piece of paper from his notebook. There was something about making an organised list that made Craig feel safe.

** How to get Tweek to kiss me **

**Step 1: Subtle hints**

  * Move in closer, put my face close to his
  * Make eye contact
  * Look at his lips
  * Draw attention to my lips (biting them? Rubbing them?)



**Step 2: Set the mood for our Valentine’s date**

  * Brush my teeth, floss and refrain from eating
  * Dress up really nice, maybe a suit?
  * Go somewhere private and romantic



**Step 3: Cry if this doesn’t work**

Craig was ready. Operation get Tweek to kiss him on Valentine’s Day was in motion. He only had a day to set out the groundwork, and the majority of that was at school. Still, he felt a little more confident now he had a solid plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter... but Craig is going to formulate his plan in the next one. With the help of Wikihow of course :)


	3. Chapter 3

It could easily be said that no one had fresher breath than Craig did the next morning. Since his plan to drop subtle hints to get Tweek to kiss him would require a lot of up and personal work, he wanted to be minty clean. Honestly his mouth tasted like a fricking toothpaste commercial. He’d had to stop at the fifth time of brushing his teeth when his sister had come banging at the bathroom door, demanding the use of the toilet before school.

“You smell really minty? Do you have the dentist or something?” Tricia raised her eyebrows in question when he had finally exited, to be honest the stench of spearmint was pretty stifling in the claustrophobic space of the hallway.

“No. I just care about my oral hygiene.” Craig tried to prevent a blush from appearing, to no avail. Tricia had seemed puzzled at first by his outburst and unusual fastidiousness until the real reason dawned on her with a smirk.

“Ooh, is my big brother going to get lucky with Tweek today?” She cackled, pleased at her deduction. It gave her an excuse to tease her annoyance of a brother.

“Fuck off Trish. Maybe you should sort out your morning breath.” The dark haired boy snapped, flipping off his sister with his trusty middle fingers and stomping down the stairs.

He heard, and ignored, Tricia’s protests that her breath wasn’t bad. Though when he heard the sound of her brushing her teeth again and gargling mouth wash, he allowed himself a small chuckle. He was thankful that his parents both appeared to be at work, he didn’t want to deal with any more questions from nosy family members.

Soon enough the walk to the bus stop ended, and Craig waited impatiently for Tweek to arrive. He tried to ignore the impossible speed of his heart beating as the blonde finally arrived. Why was he so nervous? It was Tweek. Friends for years and years, boyfriends for four. But now he was scared. He itched to take out the plan he’d folded into his pocket, just to remind himself, but he didn’t want Tweek to see it with his eagle eyes.

Taking a breath of courage as they took their seats on the bus, Craig realised it was the perfect time to enact the first subtle hint. Move in closer to Tweek.

Craig scooted obscenely close to his blonde. So much so that he was practically now on the blonde’s lap. Their sides were melded together, to the point the Tweek’s elbow was pressed roughly into his sternum. Though he struggled to breath, Craig was pleased. Tweek would for sure know that Craig wanted him to kiss him. But like, in a subtle way.

“Err Craig?” Tweek’s voice startled Craig from his self-congratulations. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh uh.” That was all Craig could actually manage to say. Breathing was still difficult and he didn’t have enough air to get actual words out.

“O…k.. well you’re kind of squishing me Craig. And like there’s a lot of space on the seat, I’m pretty sure even Cartman could fit there man.” Tweek spoke bewilderedly, ignoring the _hey_ shouted from the larger boy himself a few rows ahead of them.

“Oh.” Craig said dumbly, still not sure what he should do. The guide said to sit close to Tweek, but if his boyfriend didn’t want him to. Maybe he should just abort?

Trying to not feel too dejected, Craig shuffled back to his original position. He refused to acknowledge Tweek’s questioning glances for the rest of the ride.

By the time the small hand of the clock hit twelve and it was finally lunch, Craig had managed to stop cringing at how poorly this morning had gone. Sure there had been setbacks… but not every plan goes perfectly smooth. Tweek hadn’t pushed him away either in revulsion.. not exactly. So he figured that he still had a chance.

Buoyed up with new found resolved, Craig put on his favourite _do not give a fuck_ expression and lounged outside the classroom which Tweek currently occupied. His bitch of a teacher usually let them out late, Craig was used to having to wait outside.

“Hey Craig.” Tweek gave him a pure smile in greeting and took his proferred hand. Perfection. Honestly Craig could imagine a better feeling than having Tweek’s hand in his.

“You alright honey?” Craig allowed a small, barely noticeable to the outside world, smile grace his lips in greeting when his boyfriend nodded. He enjoyed the warmth he got from the beautiful blonde next to him as they strode hand in hand to the canteen. It was almost enough to make him forget about his plan and _kissing_ woes. Unfortunately it was brought back to the forefront of his mind as he took his seat on the worn bench that was the cafeteria seating.

“Craig? Are we doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” Tweek asked him quietly, clearly trying to make sure Clyde wouldn’t overhear and jump in with an idiotic opinion. He was surprised that the blonde was only bringing this up _now,_ but then in past years they had seemed to have an unspoken agreement that Valentine’s Day was full of tripe and they would treat as any other day.

“Actually… I kind of have something planned for us. I was going to tell you about it later.” Craig avoided meeting Tweek’s gaze as he stumbled over his words.

“Oh.” The blonde’s eyes widened considerably before his tone took on a teasing lilt. “Are you going to _ngh_ tell me where?”

“Erm… it’s kind of a surprise?” Craig had no idea why that had come out as a question but he was kind of nervous about the whole thing. The WikiHow page had said that the place of the date should be romantic and private. That was difficult for two reasons, (1) South Park was a bit of a shit hole and so romantic scenery with no meth heads nearby was scarce. (2) The yaoi girls had posted a fucking competition on Twitter for the best art depicting them, meaning that there were a lot of budding artists stalking them for _inspiration_. Ugh.

Then he had remembered the cheesy stories his dad had told him when he was younger about the dates he’d gone on with Craig’s mom, back in high school. Apparently there was a hidden trail starting near the back of their house, that led to a really scenic spot, complete with a picturesque pond and a hanging tyre his dad had fashioned himself. It was a Tucker family secret apparently, his grandad had discovered it, going so far to even create a map.

Of course asking his dad for the map had been excruciating to say the least. His dad had given him a knowing look and a wink before rooting through his desk drawer. Brandishing the aged paper, his dad had tried to give him _the talk_ , going on and on about _urges_ and _using protection._ Craig had fled from his dad’s office as soon as the paper had been awarded him, his face resembling a beetroot. Still, it would be worth it if he got Tweek to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m kind of rushing this and writing non stop as I sooo want it to be finished for you know the Valentine’s prompt. If it’s trash let me know and I’ll redo bits afterwards, as I’m just pushing it out to get it done in time. 
> 
> I kind of like the idea that for once it’s Craig that’s anxious and unsure. I mean even the most level headed person gets nervous for their first kiss. I also see him as the type to meticulously plan as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come. 14th February. Valentine’s Day. The day Craig was determined to get his first kiss. Unfortunately, due to the fact that his parents were assholes, Tweek was working the morning in their coffee shop, ostensibly because having their gay son at the cash register was good for business on the day of love. Personally, Craig thought it was because they were lazy and enjoyed the free labour their son provided. Thankfully they had allowed him to have the afternoon off though, Craig reasoned that sunset was a more romantic time for the date anyway. Plus it gave him longer to get ready.

His mom had cooed and fussed over him as he put on his one smart looking suit. The article had said to dress up and he wanted to look attractive, so he’d donned a shirt and tie like it had said. He’d kept his trusty blue hat though, Craig wouldn’t be Craig without it. It was hard to tell which reaction was the worst, his dad giving him a knowing wink and thumbs up, or Tricia’s banshee wail of laughter at the sight of him in his getup. He’d flipped them both off of course. Though he took comfort in his mom’s hug and pack of tic-tacs.

Not that he’d been able to stomach much food. His breakfast had sat really uneasily and he’d not been courageous enough to even attempt lunch. He couldn’t feel the hunger though, the butterflies racing around inside him made him feel full enough. Maybe once the kiss was over with he’d be able to manage some of the picnic that his mom had thoughtfully prepared for their date. 

Craig was brushing his teeth for the fifth time when the doorbell rang. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was not ready for this. At least mentally. Taking deep breaths he fixed on a calm façade and exited the family bathroom. He could hear his parents talking to Tweek and so he hastened his pace. Who knew what they could be saying? They lived to embarrass Craig. At least that’s what it seemed like at times.

“Thanks mom. Bye dad.” Craig grabbed his shocked boyfriend and the hamper basket and left in a whirlwind of energy. The door slammed behind them, muting the calls of _have fun_ and _be safe_ that his parents gave to his retreating back.

“Craig. Why are you _ngh_ dressed like that?” Tweek finally broke the silence, gesturing to his boyfriend more formal attire with concern. “Should I have dressed up too? You didn’t say anything about a dress code?!”

It was then that the dark haired took in his boyfriend’s appearance. His usual dark denim jeans and green sweater; a complete contrast to how overdressed Craig was currently. It made him want to die. Why had he thought that dressing in a suit for a walk would be a good idea? Stupid article!! Ugh.

“Oh..er.. You’re fine honey. We are having a picnic.. I just wanted to look nice for you.” Craig fumbled through warmed cheeks, looking anywhere but at Tweek.

“Oh.” Tweek opened and then sharply closed his mouth. Two spots of red forming on his cheeks.

Finally they arrived at The Spot just as the sun began her descent into a milky twilight. It was as exactly as his dad had described, the view was breathtaking to say the least. Without the light pollution, even the dullest star was visible and the constellations provided the perfect backdrop of romance.

When Craig had managed to drag his gaze away from the wonder that was the night sky, he saw that Tweek was looking at him with a fond smile. He smiled back, a wide grin on his face for the first time in forever. It made his cheeks hurt, but it was worth it to see the answering one on Tweek’s lips. The blonde moved closer to him with a whispered _Craig_ and Craig’s heart picked up speed. His palms were sweating, his breath fluttering and he felt like he was about to keel over. Fuck. He was not ready for this. He saw Tweek’s face looming towards his and in an act of idiotic self-sabotage he bottled it and stepped a little further away. Tweek frowned.

“Sh.. sh.. shall I se..set up the picnic?” Shit! Was he now stuttering? God he sounded like Jimmy. Craig wanted to put himself out of his own misery. He was such a disaster. There looked to be a rock over there that was heavy enough to cave his skull in. It was an option he’d consider later.

Trying to hide his still shaking hands, Craig laid out the checkered blanket, the thermoflasks of coffee and hot chocolate alongside the assortment of goodies his mom had prepared for them. He made a note to thank her again later, she’d really gone all out on the spread.

He watched as Tweek took a seat on the blanket and naturally made a beeline for the flask of coffee. He scooted closer, though not too close since he’d learned his lesson from the bus fiasco, and grabbed his own flask of hot chocolate. The decadent goodness that was cocoa soothed him a little and he was able to rally himself back up. So he’d stumbled a bit then… Tweek had just taken him by surprise. He could do this. He just needed to get back to his plan.

Taking a deep breath, he remembered that the next _subtle hint_ was to look at Tweek’s lips and get him to look at his. Fortunately he’d brought some tools to aid him for the job; Craig retrieved the cherry chapstick his mom had bought him for winter and began to apply it flamboyantly, hoping that the spectacle would draw Tweek’s attention to his lips.

Once his lips were sufficiently moist, Craig turned his attention back to his boyfriend smacking his lips together. Yup. He was definitely watching him. Perfect. Now all he had to do was keep drawing attention to his lips by biting them and gentling nibbling them.

If Craig was honest, he wasn’t sure how _this_ was alluring but it sure grabbed Tweek’s notice. So he carried on, mixing up the action of rubbing his now wet lips between his teeth with the gentle chewing of the skin that resides there.

“Errr Craig? What are you _ngh_ doing?” Tweek’s eyes were like saucers as he watched the bizarre performance Craig was putting on. It was almost like he was having an _episode_ or like had gotten starvingly hungry and was trying to consume himself.

“What do you mean?” Craig tried to act all coy as he now sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. The guide had mentioned looking at Tweek’s mouth so he affixed his gaze there.

“Jesus man! You’re acting like a fucking psycho! Are you an alien or something? Fuck you’re going to kill me aren’t you? No wonder you brought me here.. to this remote location. Shit there’s already a noose. _Ngh._ ” Tweek’s mind spiralled as he gestured to the rotted tree swing that only had a rope left.

Craig instinctively held both of Tweek’s hand in his, trying to calm him down with the skin to skin contact. Fuck he’d made a right mess of this, almost giving his boyfriend a panic attack in his attempts of seduction. “I’m sorry Tweek.. I’m not going to kill you and I’m not an alien. I was just being stupid I guess.”

“Why would you _ngh_ freak me out like that man?” The blonde demanded, annoyance now filling in his eyes as he pulled his hands out of Craig’s hold. “I mean you dress up like some kind of undertaker in that suit, take me to a secluded location and then keep staring at me like you’re plotting to kill me. Gah!”

“I didn’t mean to.. It was that _fucking stupid plan_!” Craig wanted to rip up his guide in to a million pieces. He wished he’d never even heard of Wikihow. It was a pile of shit obviously, and Tweek was going to undoubtedly dumb him for being such a psycho.

“What plan, Craig?” Seeing the uncharacteristic anguish in his boyfriend’s eyes softened Tweek slightly and he felt his ire cool down considerably.

“Ugh. Fuck it. I might as well tell you if you’re going to break up with me anyway.” Craig sighed before uttering out the most mortifying confession. “Ikindawantedyoutokissme.”

“What?” Tweek couldn’t understand the garbled word that had spewed from Craig’s lips.

“I… uh.. kind of wanted you to kiss me.” Craig was surprised steam wasn’t coming out of his ears, his face felt so hot.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh.. well you could have just asked.” Tweek let out a small nervous laugh, a smile now spreading onto his lips. “I kind of wanted you to kiss me too.”

“Really?” Craig asked hopefully, ignoring the rushing in his ears. “All I had to do was ask?”

“Yes.”

“Well Tweek.” A cocky grin returned to Craig’s face. “Kiss me?”

His beautiful blonde boyfriend answered in the best way possible; by placing their lips together in the perfect first kiss. l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done? 
> 
> Also, listen to the amazing cheesy adorable song that is Kiss Me -Sixpence None the Richer 
> 
> https://youtu.be/hII0JXUJNDo
> 
> A shoutout to Xenolith, I would not have written this fic without the invite to your amazing server. So this only exists because of you. I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. But I’ve never wrote anything as quickly as I did this. 
> 
> I’m going to rest and then look back and edit it as it was very rushed (I started it after Valentine’s Day so I was already after the deadline) so I’m sure there are mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
